poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow
Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot The Harmony Force Rangers meet the Humongous gang, Putt-Putt, Pep, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox, Monkey Penny and Professor Quack. Just then, Nightmare Moon sends Tirek to kidnap the girls from Canterot High and they need to save them using with the rainbow of light. So, They must work together to rescue them as Professor Quack invented his own Morphers for himself and his friends. Humongous Gang living in Harmony One morning in the Humongous Dimension, Putt-Putt, Pep, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox, Monkey Penny and Professor Quack are having the best life. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon appeared out of nowhere and shrouding it in darkness. Spike and Starlight's Early Training Meanwhile, Spike and Starlight are on their early training with Deker and Villamax. They're were impressed at how they're trained, Especially when they fight with their animal spirits. Minty's Gift/Kidnapping the Girls Back with Twilight and the others, Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer, Cotton Candy and Golden Harvest took an oath of never revealing the secret identity of the Harmony Force Rangers and support them. Suddenly, Tirek appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer, Cotton Candy and Golden Harvest. Telling Megan and the others At the farm, Nadira warned Megan and Molly Williams about Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer, Cotton Candy and Golden Harvest being kidnapped by Tirek. Getting to the Humongous Dimension Traveling though the portal's location, The Mane 9, Robbie, Robin and their friends begin their rescue mission. Soon, They've met the Humongous gang, Putt-Putt, His dog, Pep, Kelly and Marina's two fish friends, Freddi Fish and Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox, Monkey Penny and Professor Quack. Telling the Story/Making their own Power Ranger Morphers At night, Twilight, Robbie and Robin explained why they and their team arrived in their world. Then, Professor Quack came up with the blueprints of his own Power Ranger Morphers where they insert a Ranger Key to become it's replica. The Dungeon Lair At the Dungeon Lair, Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer, Cotton Candy and Golden Harvest felt despair that no help will come from the Harmony Force Rangers. Tirek Uses Rainbow of Darkness However, Tirek used the Rainbow of Darkness to shroud this world and the next into the eternal black night. Meeting the International Cures/The Sea Ponies Appears After that, The Mane 9, Robbie, Robin and their friends were running out of time. Then, The International Cures came to help just as the Sea Ponies appeared. Meeting Discord in the Dome/The Rainbow of Light hunting Just then, They were sealed in a dome where they meet Discord. Soon, They cooperate with Discord about finding the Rainbow of Light together. Getting in the Lair So, They found Tirek's lair. Then, Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer, Cotton Candy and Golden Harvest were found inside the dungeon room. Suddenly, They were caught by Tirek as they begin fighting him with some help from the Humongous Gang. The Millennium Rangers Appeared But, Tirek was too strong thanks to the dark rainbow. Just then, Rescue came from Discord and the Millennium Power Rangers as the fight goes on. The Battle Begins/Nightmare Rarity summons the Dark Chariot Just the battle begins, Nightmare Rarity summoned the Dark Chariot. Catching the Rainbow of Darkness Then, Twilight, Robbie, Robin and their friends were determined to free Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer, Cotton Candy and Golden Harvest and catch the Dark Rainbow. The Rainbow of Light's Strong magic/Tirek and the Minions Defeat All of a suddon, The Rainbow of Light has been released and gave the Power Rangers such strong magic. Finally, Tirek, Chrisalis, Dark Princess Matter, Nightmare Rarity and the Dazzlings were defeated once again. The Key of the Humongous Dimension Then, The Chief of the Humongous Dimension has rewarded the Mane 9, Robbie, Robin and their friends the Key to their dimension so that they'll keep in touch. Rainbow Castle and more rooms and Garden At the Rainbow Castle, Everything is filled with more rooms and a lovely garden. Rainbow Party Celebration The party began with Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon, Twilight, Robbie, Robin and their friends celebrated the Rainbow Party, Even the Humongous Gang. Friends of Eternity/Happy Ending After that, The Mane 9, Robbie, Robin and their friends vowed an eternal friendship with Putt-Putt, Pep, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox, Monkey Penny and Professor Quack. It was happiest of all the happy endings in history. The Rangers and the International Cures keep their friends in touch Then, The Rangers and the International Cures vowed to keep in touch with each other and their own friends from the Humongous Demension. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Putt-Putt and Pep *Freddi Fish and Luther *Pajama Sam *Spy Fox *Monkey Penny *Professor Quack *Discord Millennium Rangers Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam Trivia *Putt-Putt, Pep, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox, Monkey Penny and Professor Quack will make their first appearance. *This episode will be referenced by My Little Pony: Rescue at Midnight Castle and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 4 Twilight's Kingdom. *Luther likes the Power Ranger fan he picked S.P.D. Red Ranger like Bridge Carson is a new leader from the future. *Spy Fox also picked Mystic Force Green Ranger like Xander Bly by his power ranger fan. *Pajama Sam likes the Power Ranger fan he picked S.P.D. Omega Ranger like Sam from the future. *Freddi likes pink and she picked S.P.D. Pink Ranger like Sydney Drew a fifth Ranger. *Monkey Penny picked Time Force Yellow Ranger like Katie Walker by her power ranger fan. *Putt-Putt likes the power ranger fan he picked the Dino Charge Blue Ranger like Koda the second ranger command. *Professor Quack likes the power ranger fan he picked the Dino Charge Black Ranger like Chase the fourth member. *Professor Quack created his own Power Ranger morphers for himself, Putt-Putt, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Spy Fox and Monkey Penny that so they can morph into their favorite power ranger at anytime. *The locket in the rainbow of light will return in the debut for megan's original item. *The Seven Millennium Rangers will make their episode appearance. *Tirek got his own item called the Rainbow of Darkness it was created by the Dark Princess Matter, Nightmare Rarity & the Dazzlings and they put in the black pouch. *The International Pretty Cure Girls will team up with the Harmony Force Rangers and the Humongous gang as the veteran Rangers. *Minty holding a favorite teddy bear named Fatty Bear like the girls saw her that she loves Fatty Bear. *Marina and Kelly sees their friends Freddi and Luther and love each other. *The Dazzlings and Chysalis kidnaps Minty, Toola Roola, Derpy, Moon Dancer, Cotton Candy and Golden Harvest outside at the Canterot High. *Tirek turns into his weakest form by the rainbow of light's magic power. *This is where Sydney, Joey, Maria, Rianne, Cheryl, Cara and Fiona and the others meets the seven Humongous Gang for the first time. Songs #My Little Pony (Original 1983) - The Mane 9 #Dancing On Air #You'll Play Your Part - Putt-Putt, Freddi, Luther, Sam, Spy Fox and Monkey Penny #Call Upon the Sea Ponies #A little Piece of Rainbow - Discord #Let the Rainbow Remind You #My Little Pony (Original 1983) Reprise - The Mane 9 Transcript *Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes